


Coming Home

by TaegiCuties



Series: Oihina and baby Kageyama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Kageyama Tobio, Dad Oikawa, Drabble, M/M, Oikawa is weak and whipped, cute Kageyama, cute hinata, really short, there will be a few more of these in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaegiCuties/pseuds/TaegiCuties
Summary: Oikawa Tooru comes home to the two loves of his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oihina and baby Kageyama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 263





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my fic "Thank you kiss" but you don't have to read it to understand this drabble, really. Enjoy and thanks for reading !!

The apartment was surprisingly quiet when Tooru came back from work. He was used to the laughers of his son and his lover filling up the air, making his home the warmest place in the world. But right now, it was just calm. Taking off his shoes, Tooru made his way toward the living room to find Shouyou on the sofa, reading a book, beside an asleep and tightly tucked-in Tobio. Shouyou heard him approaching and looked up, smiling.

  
"Welcome home Tooru.", he whispered.

  
Tooru quickly pecked him on the lips.

  
"Did you have a good day Shou-chan ?"

  
"Yeah, Tobio and I went to play volleyball in the park nearby this afternoon, and I took him to the ice cream parlor after that. I took a pic of him eating, he had ice cream everywhere, he was so cute, I'll send it to you but be prepared because it is a really cute pic, like, cutest pic ever, I was really close to make it my phone wallpaper but because my wallpaper is already a cute pic of the three of us I didn't but I nearly did !"

  
Tooru couldn't help the smile that grew on his face listening to Shouyou rambling about his day with his son, his heart just melted everytime it happened, and it happened everyday. 

  
"How about you, Tooru, did you have a good day too?"

  
"It got better now that I can see the two loves of my life."

  
"You're so cheesy." 

  
"You bring the cheese out of me Shou-chan."

  
"Ew, that's a disgusting image.", Hinata giggled.

  
Giggled. 

  
Tooru grabbed his shirt just above his heart and fell to his knees.

  
"Shou-chan, you're too cute, it's too much for my poor weak heart.", he said, whining.

  
Shouyou laughed and got up, before kneeling in front of Tooru and putting his arms around his shoulders.

  
"You're such a big drama queen, Oikawa Tooru.", he smirked.

  
"Are you calling me fat, Hinata Shouyou ?", Tooru pouted.

  
Shouyou snorted before answering "I wouldn't dare."

  
"Good, because I would never forgive you if you did.", he smiled. 

  
The ginger rolled his eyes before kissing him. Once again, Tooru was amazed by how soft and loving Shouyou kisses were. He felt like he could never get enough of them, wanting to keep on feeling loved and to keep on loving the beautiful man in his arms forever. He licked the younger's bottom lip to deepened the kiss when he heard something rustling.

  
"Shou-chan ?", said a little voice.

  
Something being his son waking up from his nap. Right at this moment. When Tooru finally got his hands and lips on his lover after a long day at work. Just right about now. Truly his son probably enjoyed seeing him suffer. 

  
Shouyou let go of him to attend the little boy. 

  
"I'm here Tobio. And look who's here too !" 

  
Clinging on Shouyou, the little one turned his head and upon seeing his dad, smiled a big toothy grin. He let go of the ginger and went to hug his dad, hidding his head in his chest.

  
"Hi Daddy, welcome home."

  
Okay so maybe his son wasn't here on Earth to ensure his endless suffering and was actually the cutest thing ever. He hugged him back tenderly and whispered :

  
"Daddy's back, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed this little drabble, I plan to write a few more drabbles of Oihina with baby kags in the future, let me know what you think ! Thanks again for reading !!


End file.
